vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
Lounge
Solution #Collect the Northern Hemi-Hemisphere from in front of the sofa, the Southern Hemi-Hemisphere from the right hand cupboard below the safe, the Mysterious Disc ''and the second ''Northern Hemi-Hemisphere from the table, and the second Southern Hemi-Hemisphere ''from behind the bottles of drink. #Combine all the hemi-hemispheres and the mysterious disc to make a ''Globe. Put the Globe into the globe mount on the table. #Get Two needles from the right-hand glass on the bar, then take all three Empty Glasses. Get the Astronomy Magazine from behind the left-hand cushion and examine it. Notice that it refers to a total lunar eclipse at 4:50pm. #Use the Two Needles on clock-like device above the sofa. Set their position to 4:50pm; this will cause them to point to the words "Green Sun". A laser will also be fired across the room, revealing the words "Blue Planet" and "Red Moon". #The machine on the bar mixes drinks. To mix a drink, use a "colour" (red, green, blue, etc) bottle on the machine, then use a "noun" bottle (planet, moon, sun) on it, then use one of the empty glasses on it and push the button. Using the machine, mix "Green Sun", "Blue Planet", and "Red Moon" cocktails in three separate empty glasses. #Put the three cocktails on the coasters on the bar and the escape password will appear on the screen. #For the file password, open the bottom left cupboard below the safe and get the diary fragment, and read it.? It describes three people coming into the bar to order drinks, and giving information about which each of them like, as follows: #*The father ''sat in the center, and said that the mother likes red, the father likes white, and the son likes Ocean. #*The ''mother sat on the left, and said that the mother likes Planet, the father likes Island, and the son likes blue. #*The son sat on the right, and said that the mother likes Moon, the father likes green, and the son likes Moon. #*One of the three is a liar. #If the liar were the father, the drink for the mother would be a Planet Moon, which is impossible. If the liar were the mother, the drink for the son would be a Moon Ocean, which is also impossible. So the liar is the son, and the drinks are a Red Planet for the mother, a White Island for the father, and a Blue Ocean for the son. #Pick up the three glasses from the coasters, tip their existing contents down the drain (under the drinks mixer) and mix up the Red Planet, White Island, and Blue Ocean. #Put these three cocktails on the coasters. They must also be placed in the correct positions. Remembering that the diary is written from the bartender's point of view, and you are working from the other side of the bar, place the Red Planet on the right, the White Island in the center, and the Blue Ocean on the left. The screen will show the file password. #Open the safe and collect the file, a Map of Floor A, the cards for the Ambidex Room, a note from Zero, and the escape key. #Open the door with the key and leave. You found it! Files What is the Nonary Game? : It's a deadly game that nine people have been forced to play. : The official name is: Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. : As part of the Nonary Game, the participants must also play the Ambidex Game, or "AB Game." Nonary Game Rules *What is the purpose of the Nonary Game? : To escape by walking through the door marked with a number nine. *How do you open the number nine door? : You have to earn at least 9 BP. *How do you earn BP? : Go to the AB room and play the AB Game. *How do you enter the AB Room? : Next to the AB Gate is a card reader. Just slide the designated card key into it, and the door will open. *Where are these card keys? : Behind the CDs. Supplementary Rules : Hare are a few more rules for you! : Once you've opened a door, you can hop through it as much as you like. : The Chromatic Doors are like that too! Once you open them, even I carrot keep you from going in and out of them! : Any color of bracelet can go through them, and as many people as you like. : But! But but but, you have to escape before you can take advantage of this Free Rein Rule! : Once you've activated a Chromatic Door and gone through it to the puzzle beyond, it warren't let you go back until you've solved the puzzle. pair/solo : In addition to a number, each bracelet will say either "Solo" or "Pair." : Each color will have three bracelets: One solo and two pairs. : The two people who have the same color "pair" bracelets will share the same fate, and must vote together as one. BP : This refers to "Bracelet Points." The number of BP you have will be displayed on your bracelet. : If your BP is greater than 9, then you can open the number nine door and escape. : However, if your BP drops below 0, then the needles built into the bracelet will activate... Number nine door : This door is found in the warehouse on floor A. Anyone with 9 or more BP can open the door and escape the Nonary Game, so in a sense this door could be considered the ultimate goal of the participants. Once the number nine door closes after someone with 9 BP has opened it, there's no way to open it again. During his explanation, Zero III said: : "The number nine door carrot stay open more than nine seconds!" : This is not strictly correct, however: The time period Zero III is referring to is the time when the door is fully open. That means that if one takes into account the time when the door is opening and when it's closing, it is "open" for somewhat more than nine seconds. Total lunar eclipse : At certain times, the Sun, Earth, and Moon align in such a way that the Moon is completely within the Earth's shadow. This causes the Moon to appear reddish-brown in color as light from the Sun passes through Earth's atmosphere and reflects off the Moon's surface. : Incidentally, the game refers to a lunar eclipse on New Year's Eve in 2028, which is (or rather, will be) an actual event. It will be visible only in the eastern hemipshere at 16:52 UT. Category:Escapes